This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. An on-going collaboration with Communication Power Corp. (CPC) produces commercial multi-channel, broad band, high power transmitters from CMRR designs. A new 16 channel, 32 kW transmitter is current being built for use on our ultrahigh field systems. This work is funded by Stimulus Grant 1S10RR025437-01.